


BoneFest 2015

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: I hope you enjoy





	BoneFest 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy

Gwen got up excited Blake was back in town, and she would be seeing him on the set as they began working on the battle rounds. She hadn’t seen him since the Blinds, but that hadn’t stopped them from being in constant contact with each other. It had started off with a email or two then they started texting, next thing you she knew they were facetiming each other a couple of times a day. They had made plans to get to the set early and have breakfast together.  
When she arrived she put her stuff done in her trailer and sent Blake a text letting him know she was there. He sent her a response immediately that he was just walking in. He knocked on her trailer door four minutes later. She opened the door to his smiling face.  
“Good Morning Sunshine”  
She stepped back from the door allowing him to enter before closing it behind him.  
“Blake it’s so good to see you.”  
She told him giving him a hug.  
“You too, I picked up bagels and fruit.”  
They set down to eat talking about everything. That was the best thing about Blake she felt like they could talk about anything. She didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed to say anything to him; she knew it was a safe zone. During their conversation he brought up her writing.  
“You said you were able to get some writing done when you were in Montana.”  
“Yes it was wonderful, It was like it was before where I was able to pour out what I was going through, in my music. It has helped so much.”  
“Yeah I know what you mean about the music being healing. When do I get to hear what you wrote?”  
“I don’t know maybe soon.”  
She blushed a little, she wasn’t sure how she felt about him finding out that both songs she wrote during her vacation where about him. The last song she had played for him was ‘Used to Love You’ which was of course about Gavin.  
“What do you say if after we finish today you come over to my place and I will cook you dinner. Then maybe you could let me listen to the new song.”  
She had made up her mind that she was done sitting at home feeling sorry for herself when the kids were gone. Tonight was as good a time as any to start.  
“I’d love it, and for the record there were two songs.”  
She told him with a wink. He opened his mouth to ask her about it, but there was a knock on her door letting them know this time together was over as there day of work began.  
Blake knew something was wrong as soon as he opened the door.  
“What happened?”  
She broke down in tears and walked straight into his opened arms. He held her for a minute and let her cry. When she was ready she pulled back and looked at him.  
“Gavin called on my way here. He said the boys are upset and missing me and it was all my fault for tearing apart my family. I told him that I wasn’t going to have that conversation with him and hung up. I know it’s not my fault but Blake the thought of my babies hurting kills me.”  
“Of course it does Gwen you are an amazing mom, but take it from a kid that lived through his parents’ divorce. They will be ok, and they will know which one is putting them first and which one is causing the drama.”  
“Thank you”  
“Why don’t I get you a glass of wine and you can keep me company in the kitchen while I finish dinner.”  
“That’s sounds wonderful.”  
About halfway through her glass of wine and two funny stories later Gwen was starting to relax. By the time they had finished dinner she was feeling a lot better. They went into the living room where she told Blake she wanted to call the boys and just talk to them and remind them how much she loved them. She was smiling when she got off the phone.  
“Do you feel better now?”  
“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry I ruined our night.”  
“You didn’t ruin anything. What do you say we put a movie in and just relax?”  
She was grateful he was willing to push back listening to her new songs. She knew he was doing it because he didn’t want to upset her anymore assuming they were about Gavin. In reality she wanted to wait and play them for him when she could focus on him and not the drama she had brought with her tonight. They watched a comedy that had them both laughing. There was a lot of flirting too, which was normal for them. Since they had moved from email to texting they had been flirting. When it was time for her to go home he walked her out to her car.  
“To make up for not playing you my songs tonight, how about if you come to my place for dinner tomorrow night and I will play them for you.”  
“I’d love too.”  
She gave him a hug before getting in her car and driving home, with a promise to call him and let him know she made it safe.

The next day after they finished filming Gwen went home to shower and change before ordering dinner for her and Blake. She was a little nervous about playing him her songs. She was sure he felt the same as her, the sexual tension had been building between them, but what if he didn’t want to take that leap. When the doorbell rang she took a deep breath. Tonight was the night that she laid her cards on the table for him.  
She had just hung up from ordering when her doorbell rang.  
“Well Gwen ready or not.” She told herself  
When she opened the door and saw him standing there with his cute smile and beautiful blue eyes her stomach jumped.  
“How do you manage to look so beautiful after being on set all day?”  
“I look a mess, but thank you anyway.”  
“Gwen I have never seen you look a mess.”  
“I ordered Chinese it should be here in about thirty minutes, would you like a drink while we wait?”  
“Sure”  
She made him his favorite vodka and sprite zero and a glass of wine for herself. They took their drinks and went outside to the patio.  
They set on one of the couches talking about the performances they had filmed today and who each one was excited to have on their team. When the food arrived they continued to talk, the conversation going to their families this time and some of their favorite summer memories. Finally she looked at him and asked.  
“Are you ready to hear the songs I wrote?”  
“Yes, I can’t wait to hear what greatness you came up with.”  
“I am going to play them for you in the order that I wrote them. The first one is ‘Obsessed’ and the second one is ‘Splash’.”  
Blake had been prepared to listen to a couple of songs she had written about her breakup and heartache. To say he was stunned would be an understatement. He listened to the first one in awe that this woman was singing about being obsessed with him, and he knew it was him because of the look on her face when he glanced at her soon after it started. Who wouldn’t be flattered to have this amazing woman want them, but maybe he was reading too much into it. By the time the second had ended he was speechless. He just looked at her not sure what to say. He could tell by the way she was nervously chewing on her lower lip that she was waiting for him to react.  
He did the only thing that felt right. He stood up and pulled her to her feet, before devouring her mouth in a hot hungry kiss. He pulled back after a couple of minutes to breath. He looked at her swollen lips and eyes dark with passion, he set back down on the couch bring her with him so that she was straddling him. His lips returned to hers, before moving to her neck as his hands reached under the simple sundress she was wearing. He moved his hands up legs grabbing her ass and messaging it. She moaned out in pleasure. She needed more of him; she needed to feel his skin. She started unbuttoning his shirts slipping it from his shoulders she was running her hands over his torso grinding on him. He pulled back from her  
“If you keep doing that this is going to be over really quick.”  
“Let’s move this upstairs.”  
She stood up and took his hand leading him up the stairs to her room. Once inside the room they couldn’t stop touching each other. The need was more than it had been down stairs; it was like one taste of each other only made them want more. She pulled back from him barley able to breath.  
“Blake I need you to fuck my hard.”  
That was all it took for the last of his control to snap. He picked her up and threw her down on the bed. He pulled her dress up over her head and unfastened the clasp on her bra. He lowered himself to the bed taking one of her perfectly firm breast in his mouth. He wasn’t gentle as he suck, pulled and bit at her, while his hand had found her other breast. She was moaning and moving underneath him. He moved down between her legs so greedy with need that he ripped her panties off of her before lowering his mouth. He ran his tongue the length of her enjoying the juices that were dripping from her.  
“You taste amazing, so sweet.”  
He continued to eat her out like it was his last meal. He started moving his fingers inside of her and could feel her climbing over the edge. He gave her clit a final bite as she came all over his face. He stood up and took off his jeans and boxer briefs, in record time. She had barely had a chance to catch her breath as he positioned himself and entered her in one move. She screamed out, in pleasure at the feel of herself stretching to take him in. He started a fast past knowing he would not last long this time. He moved his hand to her center playing with her clit as he kept up the pace he had set. Just when he knew he could not last any longer he felt her clinch around him starting her own orgasm. He screamed out as he came in her, before collapsing beside her. It was a minute before either of them could talk.  
“That was amazing.”  
He told her as he pulled her to him. She settled into him a content sigh escaping her mouth.  
“It was better than I could have imagined. Blake you were wonderful.”  
“No regrets?”  
“Only that we waited this long.”  
She told him with a giggle.  
“The good news is we don’t have to wait that long to do it again, the bad news is we have to be on set tomorrow.”  
She groaned  
“You’re leaving for Oklahoma when we finish tomorrow?”  
“I was planning on it, but I think I could be persuaded to stay a couple of more days.”  
She rolled over on top of him and set up straddling him.  
“I wonder what I can do to persuade you.”  
She gave him a wicked smile that had him anticipating. She moved down his body and settled between his legs taking his dick in her hand. She pumped it a couple of times until it was hard and ready. She lowered her mouth to him swirling her tongue around his tip.  
“You taste like me and you”  
She told him before taking his length in her mouth. She slowly moved her mouth up and down his length messaging his balls with her hands. She loved the feel of this big strong man becoming weak at her touch. She ran her teeth up the length of him nipping at his tip, she started sucking hard on him.  
“Gwen move I’m going to come.”  
She didn’t move instead she started moving faster squeezing his balls just enough to cause the good kind of pain. He was lost he came in her mouth hard. She set up pleased with herself and licked her lips.  
“Yummy”  
She said before lying down beside him.  
“Have you been persuaded?”  
“I have been persuaded to never leave this bed.”  
She laughed.  
“So what do we do now?”  
She asked him.  
“Just take it one day at a time.”  
“Live in the moment?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I like that, no reason we can’t have fun with each other while we heal.”  
The feel asleep in each other’s arms that night.  
The next day on the set all she could think about when she saw him was how good his mouth felt on her, how much she liked the feel of his hands on her body. Every time she looked at him he was looking at her smiling and she knew he was thinking the same thing as her. How long before they could leave here and get naked. She was sure everyone could tell things were different between them. They had always been a little flirty, but the last two days it had increased and she knows today the sexual tension between them is stronger and the looks more electric. They both would have loved to spend the lunch break in her trailer doing what came natural, but had decided that it would be a dead giveaway. Instead they had lunch with Adam, since Pharrell had a business meeting and Carson’s wife met him. Gwen was certain they were getting funny looks from Adam, but maybe she was just paranoid. She would ask Blake later what he thought since he knew Adam better.  
The rest of the afternoon was hectic she was hoping they would finish early but it was looking like it was going to be a longer day. She texted Blake an hour after lunch  
G: The only thing I can think of right now is getting your hands on me.  
B: You’re in luck that’s where my hands want to be  
G: I don’t know how much longer I can wait  
B: If we don’t finish soon I might drag you to the nearest bathroom  
G: I wouldn’t stop you  
She looked over at him as he read her last test. He almost choked on his drink.  
B: you are a naughty girl  
G: maybe you will need to spank me later  
Before he had a chance to respond the next taping started.  
They were only an hour late getting out of there. Blake rode home with Gwen, letting everyone think that she was dropping him off since he never drove in LA if he could help it. They barely made it through the door before they were ripping each other’s clothes off. She had never been this desperate for a man before. They made it as far as the kitchen when he lifted her up on the table, their mouths devouring each other while they worked to dispose each other of their clothes. Once she had his pants opened she couldn’t resist slipping her hand in his boxer briefs to feel him. He moaned into her mouth before shoving his jeans and underwear down taking her one the table. When they were done she smiled up at him and said.  
“How am I supposed to sit at this table and eat dinner without thinking of you?”  
“You’re not”  
He picked her up to carry her up the stairs; she started nibbling his ear and neck on the way. She started sucking on his collarbone and he knew it was going to leave a mark. He stopped at the top of the stairs and shifted her so she was upright and pinned against the wall. They were both naked him having removed his pants and underwear in the kitchen after the first round. He took her breast in his mouth torturing her the way she had him. She had branded him and now he was going to brand her. He played with both of her breast going back and forth with his mouth biting, kissing, and sucking them until they were both covered with hickeys. Satisfied with his work he lowered her onto his aching shaft and took her against the wall. One they were both breathing normally again he carried her into her bedroom.  
“I think it’s time for a shower.”  
He was all for that. The thought of Gwen wet and soapy did things to him. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down. She walked over to the shower and started the water before going to the cabinet and taking out a couple of oversized plush towels. They stepped into the shower where she pushed him under the spray before taking a soapy rag and bathing him. Once she was done she dropped to her knees and gave him a blow job that had him seeing stars. He couldn’t get over how she wanted him to come in her mouth and she swallowed him every time. He lifter her off of her knees and bathed her as gently as she had him. He turned the water off and grabbed one of the towels she had taken out earlier. He dried her off before wrapping the towel around her, grabbing the other for himself. He led her out to the bed where he laid her down and made love to her slowly bringing her over the edge three times before he entered her. He continued the slow love making, enjoying the feel of her beneath him. When they came this time they were both exhausted. They fell asleep in each other’s arms waking up a couple of hours later starving.  
She watched as he made pancakes for them at midnight. They talked and laughed him in sweat pants and a T-shirt and her in an oversized shirt. After they ate they went back to bed and had sex again before falling asleep. Gwen was certain she would not be able to walk after the next few days, but she also knew it would be worth it.  
The next three days were the same. They would, have sex, eat, have sex, sleep, have sex, talk, have sex. It was a repeating cycle that neither of them wanted to end. They had managed to use almost every position known and most rooms in the house. For the first time in a long time they were happy, living in the moment and enjoying each other. They both knew they were not ready for anything serious, Gwen hadn’t even filed for her divorce yet, but they were going to enjoy it while it lasted.


End file.
